


Humain

by Bebec



Series: Devilish One-shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Deal with a Devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Season/Series 03, Trust, Truth, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: PostS03E17Human… what does this word even mean? What are its ends? Are they purely physiological? Or could we see way further than this?English version of “I’m only Human”.





	Humain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendealer/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm only human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266482) by [Bebec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec). 



> Author’s notes:  
> __________________
> 
> This short OS is a gift for Kittendealer and had been inspired by her demands and the music she loved so much: 
> 
> “Human” – Christina Perry. 
> 
> Yes, I publish sooner again. Busy tomorrow again ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

**HUMAIN**

 

 

_Oh God…_

_Oh God, no!_

Chloe could just beg silently. Begging anything from this universe; anything that would have contradicted what was going on right now.

_Oh God… No, no!_

She couldn’t speak, scream or even blink.

Begging and stepping backwards; that was the only thing she could do. Unable to look Lucifer in the eye, unable to _not_ look at those things behind him… At this secret he wanted to reveal her. This secret she had never believed.

That she didn’t want to believe right now.

_Oh My God! Oh Go-…!_

Lucifer went forward her or rather tried to take a hesitant step forward her position.

Also moving forward his huge, _white_ things. She stepped back as well, her eyes wide open with fear as she slightly shook her head.

“Ch-Detective, I-…”, said her partner, uncertain.

These things began to move slightly behind him, starting another step back from the young woman. One step rapidly followed by another without taking her eyes off them. Without ever stopping to beg a providential help; some miracle that would wipe everything off.

Lucifer stopped near the bar, defeated. She could feel it in his posture, in his sudden silence, in every slight move of those things in his back. These things that belonged to him.

They were tied to him.

To him.

He who-…

_Oh God… He-… He’s-…Oh my God!_

She couldn’t stay here any longer. She couldn’t.

Chloe’s back met then the closed doors of the elevator.

She had to leave.

Leave. Right now.

_Those things…God! He has w-…!_

She sought with her shaky hand the button to open the doors; to leave this place and no more see these things.

“Detective…”

She remained quiet. Gagged by this revelation, this secret, this truth…

Lucifer was desperately trying to catch her gaze, begging her in turn to stay.

But that was impossible.

She couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t. The only thing she could see was… _them_.

He didn’t try to come closer when the doors finally opened behind her, not even when she rushed backwards into the dimly lit elevator, pushing several times the close button. Pushing this release.

This way-out.

She only made eye contact with him for a brief moment; his eyes, his face… A brief moment before the doors finally close on her. On him. On these things.

As if she had been deprived of oxygen for an eternity, the detective finally took a deep breath and went backwards to meet the cold wall of the elevator. Not taking her eyes off these closed doors, she slowly let her slid to the floor, a sob finally coming out of her mouth.  

**_“Detective, I-…I want you to know that, whatever may happen, I’ll always be the same; your faithful partner.”_ **

_No._

_No._

Chloe pulled her legs against her and put her hands on her knees, almost scratching with her nails the fabric of her pants. She stared – without really seeing them – at the numbers pass on the screen above the still closed doors. A slow descent, both physical and emotional. She didn’t even try to hold back or even wipe her tears that rapidly flooded her cheeks.

That flooded her thoughts as well.

_No…_

**_“Lucifer, you can tell me everything, okay? I won’t leave you.”_ **

_No._

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t keep her word.

A sob louder than the others resounded in the elevator. A sob with various meanings.

Fear, anger, guilt…

They were all here and not at all at once.

Hunched in the corner, Chloe kept crying. She continued to beg, to ask why.

_Why?_

Why did he have these things in his back? Why did he have… _wings?_

He wasn’t human. Lucifer wasn’t who he seemed to be.

He was what he _said_ he was.

What he always said.

_The devil._

**_“I’m the devil, remember?!”_ **

_Not a human._

**_“No one had thrown me anyway before in my life! Well… Except from Heaven, of course.”_ **

**** _The devil._

**_“The devil himself!”_ **

He was nothing she had believed and everything he had announced.

She had to go. Go far away from here, from him. She had to protect Trixie, warn Daniel and the others.

Warning them tha-…

**_“Detective…”_ **

Chloe squeezed even more her fingers on her legs; a deep breath followed by the same long exhalation coming out of her trembling lips which were strewed with tears. Her heart squeezed in her chest.

His eyes. His defeated expression. His face.

She couldn’t run away from this vision, from this pressure around her chest. This pressure slowing down her breathing, subjugating her feelings.

This look on his face…

 

**_“That was not me I was worried about, Detective…”_ **

He was worried about her.

**_“Please… I’m not a shoe! Clearly, I’m a top hat.”_ **

The devil… No, Lucifer.

Was really there a difference between the two? A tiny difference?

 

**_“I thought he killed you!”_ **

**_“Oh, he did! Yes…I got better”_ **

**** **_“I want to tell you everything.”_ **

Tell her everything. Show her.

Why?

Why did she even need to know? Why was that so important she saw these wings?

Why did he do that?

Why had he risked turning her life and his upside down?

He should have known that she would react like this.

Then-…

**_“Look…If you think that I wouldn’t forgive you for your mistakes or your flaws, if you think that I don’t know who you really are by now… you’re wrong.”_ **

Chloe slowly shook her head and clenched her fist on her lap.

**_“…Because at this point, either you trust me or you don’t.”_ **

_Dammit…_

**_“Why are you still hiding things from me after all we’ve been through?”_ **

He did exactly what she asked him.

He trusted her.

He was going forward and no longer wanted to hide a single part of the truth from her.

He had tried. He had put her first instead of him.

Lucifer, the actual devil, had put her needs before his. He had put aside his own fears and she, she-…

_Goddammit!_

The young woman’s tears had finally stopped running along her cheeks, her heart had stopped beating painfully in her chest, just as her breathing had stopped being erratic.

Everything had stopped.

This uncontrollable panic, the fear, the anger… Absolutely everything. Chloe could only think of her own words, Lucifer’s, his face.

His face.

His eyes.

She slightly started when the doors finally opened on Lux, giving her a very simple choice.

She gazed unblinkingly at the dimly lit corridor that would surely lead her far away from this place.

Far away from him.

She also looked at the button that would take her to a different place. To that face and those eyes that was still haunting her, haunting her much more than those things in his back.

A choice that was simple.

Trust… or not.

Chloe remained still sit on the ground for a moment before making her decision. She stared a long time at the corridor outside the elevator while getting back on her feet.

She was still looking it as she gently pressed the button.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:  
> ______________
> 
> If you want to wish a happy birthday to Kittendealer like me, don’t hesitate to read her own stories about Lucifer (Redemption and Stuck in Hell). They’re great!  
> I hope this short story pleased you. I’ll publish another OS, a funny one this time, soon. It’ll be about Lucifer and the Kamasutra.  
> And as always, let a little comment!  
> Thanks for reading me! :3


End file.
